grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Trailer
|mention = |ownedby = Kelly Burkhardt Marie Kessler Nick Burkhardt |purpose = Storage of Grimm documents, weaponry, chemicals, and artifacts |location = Forest Hills Storage |season1 = X |season2 = X }} The trailer is a 1963 Airstream Globetrotter. __TOC__ When Kelly Burkhardt and Marie Kessler were faced with their father's terminal illness, they purchased an Airstream Globetrotter and moved 17 trunks' contents into it from their father's basement. These items included Grimm diaries, weapons, substances, and many other secrets summing up their knowledge of the world of Wesen. When Kelly left in pursuit of the men who thought they'd killed her, Marie took the trailer to her home in Montana. In , while Nick Burkhardt was still at work, Marie arrived at the home Nick shared with Juliette Silverton and the trailer that Nick had never known she owned. After Marie's death, Juliette watched from a window as Nick drove the sport utility vehicle away from the residence with the trailer attached . Nick visited the trailer to do some research on Mellifers. A bee observed him through the vent in the roof of the trailer . Beginning with , the trailer is shown in Forest Hills Storage yard. Key Events Only significant plot events are recorded, since Nick visits for research in most episodes Season One In , Marie Kessler brought the trailer to Nick and Juliette's Home. In , Nick told Monroe about the trailer and sent him to the yard to get the Siegbarste Gewehr and Siegbarste Gift. In , Nick studied diary entries about Geiers. In , Nick read an account by an unknown Grimm about meeting with a Doctor Hasagawa, who provided information about Spinnetods. In , Nick invited Monroe to the trailer and they discussed Löwen. In , Nick asked Monroe to come to the trailer to translate some of the book's passages from the original German. was the first episode that the trailer does not appear. In , Nick told Monroe the trailer and its contents were uninsured, since insuring it would require him to reveal its contents. In , Nick took Juliette to the trailer to reveal that he was a Grimm. Season Two In , Nick took his mom to the trailer where she revealed its history and some memories of certain artifacts inside the trailer. In , Nick took Monroe to translate the Coyotl entry which was written in Spanish. In , Nick went to the trailer to investigate a mysterious disease that was affecting Wesen in the city. In , Adalind Schade learned of the trailer's existence from Juliette. Adalind told Sean Renard that the trailer was located in a storage yard in Portland. Sean ordered his unidentified telephone contact to find the trailer and Sean later drove to the storage yard. In , Sean Renard goes back to the trailer to search for Nick's Key. He brings a Scharfblicke locksmith with him to find the correct key to unlock the trailer. In , Monroe took Juliette back to the trailer to jog her memory of Nick, but describes all of its contents as old family heirlooms and avoids explaining about Grimms and Wesen. In , Monroe, Rosalee, and Hank visit without Nick to research Khloe Sedgwick. Juliette visits alone in a further attempt to jog her memory. Books *Tier Gift *Other References Objects *Siegbarste Gewehr *Siegbarste Gift *Jägerbar Bear Claw *Variety of Medieval/ Grimm weapons **Flail **Nick's Kanabo **Doppelarmbrust **Maul **Castration Blade *Antique camera (Kineclair) *Coins of Zakynthos — last known to be in the possession of Kelly Burkhardt *Murciélago Matraca Images Renard and the Trailer.jpg